Un trabajo Problemático
by Kagome-Chan-Higurashi
Summary: Aquí dejo otro fanfic de Inuyasha.Kagome se queda dormida el día que comienza a trabajar y tiene que coger el autobús.En ese autobús suben unos chicos muy atractivos que le llaman la atención.A partir de ahí, comienzan las coincidencias.


_**"Un trabajo problemático"**_

**Aclaraciones: **

**Sakura es la madre de Kagome, que yo recuerde, su nombre no sale en la serie, así que le puse Sakura ya que es un nombre algo típico y tal xD**

**Disculpen **

**En cursiva es que hacen alguna acción/estado, o narración. - **_-Se sienta. / 5 minutos más tarde..._

_Una mañana..._

_Riiiing-Riiiiing_

Kagome: Mmmhh... _- Para el despertador y se acomoda en la cama._

_15 minutos más tarde..._

Sakura : Kagomeeeee! Llegarás tarde! _-Grita llamando a la joven._

Kagome: Mmmhh...Que hora es? QUE?! Ya es tan tarde?! Llegaré tarde a trabajar!

_Kagome se pone el uniforme y se peina rápidamente._

Sakura: El desayuno ya está listo, hija.

Kagome: Lo siento, mamá. No me da tiempo a desayunar, llego tarde.

Sakura: Pues de aquí al trabajo queda un buen camino, no llegarás. Tendrás que coger el autobús.

Kagome: Muy bien mamá, nos vemos luego!

Sakura: Adiós! Que pases un buen día!

_Kagome se dirige corriendo hacia la parada de autobús._

_El bus ya había llegado, estaba ya cerrando sus puertas._

Kagome: Oh, no! Espere , porfavor! No cierre!

_El autobús vuelve a abrir las puertas y Kagome sube._

Kagome: Muchas gracias...

_Kagome va a la parte de atrás de todo y se sienta._

_Pasa un rato y el autobús comienza a llenarse de gente, Kagome se levanta y le deja sitio a unos ancianos._

_Estaba todo ocupado, así que se quedó de pié._

_Llegan a una parada dónde sube un grupo de chicos atractivos._

Kagome: Uhm? Que chicos tan bien vestidos, llaman un poco la atención.

_Los chicos, al ver que no hay sitio se ponen al lado de Kagome._

Kagome: Llego tarde...Vaya gracia, el primer día de trabajo y llegando tarde... _-Piensa Kagome que estaba nerviosa y no paraba de mover el pie derecho._

_Uno de los chicos se la queda mirando._

_El autobús da un freno brusco, haciendo que Kagome topara con uno de los chicos, el de cabello plateado._

Chico: Oye, mona! A ver si vas con más cuidado!

Kagome: Ui, perdona! Pero eras tú el que estaba pegado a mi!

Chico: TSK! No me pegué a ti porqué quise, sino porqué no había sitio. Nunca me pegaría a una chica tan fea como tú.

Kagome: Fea?! Borde! No hay quien te aguante.

Chico: Qué dices , fea?!

_El chico de cabello negro interviene._

Chico 2: Calla Inuyasha y deja de molestar. - Dice_ dirigiendose a Inuyasha. _

Perdonale, hoy es su primer día de trabajo y llega tarde, por eso está de mal humor. -_Dice dirigiendose a Kagome._

Kagome: Tranquilo, no te disculpes.

Inuyasha: Callate, Kôga! No tienes porqué darle explicaciones a esta feucha. Y no eres nadie para disculparte por mí!

Kôga: Calla estúpido.

_El chofer al escuchar tanto jaleo les llama la atención._

Chofer: Perdon, ustedes de allí al final. Pueden hacer el favor de no armar tanto escándalo?

Inuyasha: TSK, por qué diablos está parado el autobús? Tenemos prisa!

Chofer: Hoy es una mañana de mucho tráfico. Así que tendrán que esperar a que esto se despeje.

Kôga: Me temo que llegaremos más tarde de lo previsto...

Inuyasha: Esperar?! Esperar al lado de esta feucha?! ME NIEGO!

Kagome: ... -_Kagome estaba muy nerviosa y bastante enfadada. Y sin decir nada, se dirige a donde esta el chofer._

Chofer: Si los de allí al final son amigos tuyos, porfavor, diles que no llamen tanto la atención. -_Dice dirigiendose a Kagome._

Kagome: No son amigos mios, no les conozco de nada. Porfavor, podría abrir la puerta? Tengo prisa y no quiero llegar más tarde.

Chofer: De acuerdo. Que tenga un buen día. -_El chofer abre la puerta y Kagome se va._

Inuyasha: Así que la feucha esa también llega tarde? Jajaja, le está bien empleado.

Kôga: Oh, no... -_Kôga se entristeció al ver que la chica se marchó. _Todo esto ha pasado por tu culpa!

Inuyasha: Callate! Eres un lameculos.

Kôga: Y tu un estúpido.

_Los otros chicos que iban con ellos dos estaban también bastante enfadados._

Sesshômaru: No entiendo porqué tengo que ir con estos...

Bankotsu: Nos matarán...

Sesshômaru: Si Inuyasha no se hubiese quedado dormido...

Jakotsu: Deja a Inuyasha tranquilo, él no tiene la culpa.

Bankotsu: Se quedó dormido.

Sesshômaru: Si no se hubiese quedado dormido no estaríamos llegando tarde.

Kôga: Aham. Todo es por culpa de Inuyasha.

Bankotsu: No! No es su culpa!

Inuyasha: BASTAAA! -_Gritó en medio del bus._

Sesshômaru: No grites,imbecil. No ves que nos hecharán de el autobús? Pedazo de inútil.

Chofer: Ustedes, hagan el favor de abandonar el bus. Están molestando a los pasajeros.

Inuyasha: Tendrías que haberte callado, eres gafe.

Kôga: Perdonen las molestias -_Disculpandose a la gente y al chofer._

Bankotsu: Va, en marcha.

Inuyasha: TSK.

Bankotsu: Vamonos, antes de que sea peor.

_El grupo de chicos abandonan el autobús._

_Kagome ya había llegado al trabajo, el jefe salió a recibirla._

Kagome: Buenos dias. Siento haber llegado tarde...

Jefe: Vienes sola?

Kagome: Eh...Si. Tenía que venir alguien conmigo?

Jefe: No... Solo que falta gente. Veo que no eres la única que llega tarde.

_Aparece la secretaria del jefe._

Kagura: Naraku. Perdón, jefe... Acaban de llegar.

Naraku: De acuerdo. Gracias Kagura. Puedes esperarme en mi despacho.

Kagura: Si... -_Kagura se retira._

Naraku: Kagome, ya sabes donde te toca ir.

Kagome: Que pase un buen día. _-Kagome se va y entra en un despacho._

Vaya...Suerte que no fuí la única que llegué tarde... -_Suspira y se sienta en su mesa._

_Abren la puerta._

Kagome: Buenos dí... WTF?!

Inuyasha: WTF?!

_**Continuará.**_

Ñyaah!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Dejen Reviews porfavor

Estoy ya continuando la segunda parte, no tardaré en colgarla.

Que les vaya bien!

Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
